Stick Love
by RainbowDragon127
Summary: How about a pairing of Jack and his staff? Sorry for the lame title an summary. But, I tried really hard on the story. :) ONESHOT! PLEASE R&R! :D


**I got the idea on fanpop. Thought it was pretty funny and should write something about it. :) Please do not feel offended, I was just trying to make a funny story. P.S. I can't write accents.**

" Hey, I look good." Jack commented, as he looked through images of himself on the Internet. Many of them are from deviantART. Then, he stopped clicking and groaned.  
It showed a image of him being chased by fangirls. He looked through enough of them.

" Geez, I know I'm good-looking, but I don't want a bunch of female stalkers." mumbled Jack. Then, he spotted another one with him and someone's OC kissing.

" Seriously. Stop pairing me with a Mary Sue people!" he muttered. His icy blue eyes searched around the room of his. _I rather be in love with something else, like, _thought Jack. His eyes stopped at his staff. He thought for a moment, then laughed. Jack glanced at the staff and smirked. His eyes filled with a dreamy gaze.

" What's up, babe?" He said to the staff. He smirked. Jack walked over to pick up his staff, then he stared. He closed the door, just in case someone walks in. Now that would be humiliating, wouldn't it? He brought the staff closer to his face and his frosty lips parted. Jack's cold breath covered his staff. He started kissing it.

* * *

" Hello Bunny! Is everything going well?" asked North, as Bunnymund came barging in. Apparently, that was a silly question because Bunnymund's expression was clearly furious.

" Where is that bloody showpony?!" demanded Bunny, yelling in rage. He held up an egg that said 'What's up, Cottontail, or should I say, Kangaroo?' in small printed letters.

" Now, now Bunny. Let's not jump to conclusions." replied North. He patted Bunnymund's back. Bunny glared at him.

" Then who else will call me Cottontail or Kangaroo?!" screamed Bunnymund, waving his arms wildly.

" You don't have to fuss over one egg." said North, calmly.

" He didn't just do that! He also froze a plentiful of eggs, painted my golems..." rambled Bunnymund, his whiskers moving swiftly as he talked. North stared, then stroked his beard. He thought for a moment.

" Maybe that's why Jack ran into here as quick as a Dasher and ran into his room, then shut his door with a loud slam?" North said, pointing at Jack's assigned room. Bunnymund marched over there.

" May be." he grunted. He stomped to the door and knocked it. " FROSTBITE!"

* * *

Jack never knew he would be like this, but he actually like kissing his staff, shirtless. Weird, right? As he heard Bunnymund called his nickname, he froze, like he wasn't freezing cold already.

" I know you're in there! OPEN UP!" Bunnymund knocked on the door louder. Jack ignored, thinking that he probably won't even come in, since the door was officially locked. Boy, was he wrong. The door broke down, with Bunny's hind paw on the door. Jack's heart skipped a beat and he rushed to get his hoodie on. Too late.

" Jack. What are you doing?" Bunnymund whispered, his jaws dropping and his eyes as wide as an owl's. Jack just remained there panicking. Bunnymund looked at his bare chest. He must say, Jack's body looked good. Lol.

" Um, it's NOT what you think!" yelled Jack. Bunny just stood there looking surprised, then he smirked.

" So, dating with your staff, eh?" asked Bunny, pointing at the staff, covered with kisses. Jack blushed, turning his pale face a deep shade of pink.

" But that doesn't matter to me. It's time you learn a lesson." growled Bunnymund. Jack yelped and jumped. He ran out of his room, passing yetis and elves. They all stared after him. They wondered why he was shirtless. Bunny looked at Jack's staff laying there.

" So, everything going well with your relationship, I hope?"

**Yup, yup. The end. Thanks so much for reading. Owe you a lot. I don't have much, but here's a cookie. (::) Feeling a little generous today, so maybe three more. (::)(::)(::) Review! ^.^**


End file.
